The present invention relates to building construction and more particularly to an improved structural panel for use in erecting buildings wherein the panels may be used in place of studs sheathing and finished siding.
The use of roll formed panels for building construction has been known for many years. Examples of various types of building constructional components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,295; 3,969,866; 4,168,596 and application's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,822, all incorporated herein by reference.
For a long time, there has been needed in the construction industry, a mechanism to fabricate large panels or walls in order to reduce the amount of labor necessary to construct a building. Labor costs in building construction has become one of most significant costs and prefabricated panels provide an extremely efficient mechanism for reducing the amount of labor required to construct a building. Accordingly, the present invention fulfills a need for a panel construction in the industry which can be made of various heights or longitudinal dimensions in order to assemble at the site, panels which may be anywhere from one to four stories high.
This is an improvement of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,602.